


My first Clone Trooper OC Squad

by MOONWATCHER404



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Squad, Gen, MyDeviantartwatchersareuseless, Original Clone Trooper Character(s) Squad, Poll, deviantART, vote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONWATCHER404/pseuds/MOONWATCHER404
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.I recently came up with several Clone trooper OC's who are all named after (and share armor patterns with) big cats. Panther, Tiger, Cheetah, Leopard, and Lynx. More members may or may not be added, but these are going to be the main five for now.I did some researching and have come up with a couple different possibilities for the squad name. The problem? I like them all.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	My first Clone Trooper OC Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came up with several Clone trooper OC's who are all named after (and share armor patterns with) big cats. Panther, Tiger, Cheetah, Leopard, and Lynx. More members may or may not be added, but these are going to be the main five for now. 
> 
> I did some researching and have come up with a couple different possibilities for the squad name. The problem? I like them all. XD 
> 
> I set up a poll on Deviantart to help me figure out what squad name I should use. But ironically, even though I have more watchers now, then I did back when I posted my last poll.....only ONE person has voted and they aren't even one of my watchers. (longlivetheclones is a great person. go check them out on FF.net) 
> 
> So here's the deal I am going to list the squad names here, and you guys can pick which one you like. I will then leave a comment on my Deviantart poll listing what name you chose, and your AO3 profile link. 
> 
> I will also leave a link to the poll itself if anybody here actually uses Deviantart. 
> 
> If you have any questions, just leave them in the comments.

🛑LEAVE YOUR VOTE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW🛑

Now, here are the squad name options.

1\. Panthera Squad

2\. Aurata Squad

3\. Badia Squad

4\. Tigris Squad

5\. Big Cat Squad (default)

(Big Cat Squad is the default option, so only pick it if you don't like any of the other four names)

⬇️🎉NOW WITH (unfinished) CONCEPT ART!!🎉⬇️( your gonna need to copy/paste this into your search engine)

file:///Users/Scarlett/Desktop/Screen%20Shot%202021-02-17%20at%2010.12.49%20AM.png

(Please let me know if the link doesn't work so I can try something else) 

⬇️OTHER LINKS ⬇️(Your gonna need to copy/paste these into your own search browser) 

POLL LINK⬇️  
https://www.deviantart.com/moonwatcher404/poll/What-is-a-good-name-for-my-new-Clone-Trooper-OC-Squad-READ-ALL-OPTIONS-BEFORE-VOTING-7972461

Here's the website I used to find these names.⬇️In case any of you are curious. (scroll down the the Unique Names from Wildcats)  
https://www.rover.com/blog/unique-cat-names/

Happy Voting!


End file.
